Combat Boots
by Live Life - x
Summary: She danced, sang, jumped, around the stage, as he sat back and watched the wild brunette.
1. Crazy Love

**Combat Boots © Live Life –x**

_**Prologue**_

Gabriella walked toward the stage, as she walked past the microphone technician he tossed her sparkled dark purple mic toward her to catch, and she did. She jumped on to the stage smiling at all of those who had come to her little show. She lifted the mic to her lips, and laughed. She pulled the mic away before bringing it back.

"You ready to party?" She yelled into the mic, smiling. "You ready to party your fucking pants off?"

The crowd cheered, as the song began to play, they all jumped up and down.

…

Troy picked his beer up as he watched this insanely wild brunette jump, and dance across the stage; singing into the mic. She smiled to the crowd, high-fiving who ever she could, she walked toward her electric guitar player and began to strum across it, all too soon she stopped and jumped up and down on the stage, pointing the mic into the crowd, they all began to sing along. He took a long swig, and moved his eyes back toward the erotic woman who was wearing tight leather pants, combat boots, and a tight blue tank top that stopped just above her pierced belly button. She was clearly fit as far as he could tell. She was sporting a tattoo of a quote from her neck across the collarbone. His eyes then wondered toward her lips, her lip was pierced with a little diamond stud. She was _quite_ the character. When she began to dance around he caught sight of another tattoo on her lower back, it was a word. As he peered closer he then read out: "Montez" in black cursive outlined with a bright yellow.

When the song came to an end she got off the stage and skipped toward the bar. The bartender smiled at her as she laid a five down. He grabbed two beers from the cooler and handed them over.

"Here you go, Elle." He said to her in a southern accent.

She nodded to him and bounded out of the back door. For some reason, she intrigued him, he quickly followed behind. Opening the door, he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. There she was, drowning a beer and holding a cigarette in the other. He smirked at her, as she finished it off and threw the beer bottle toward the opposite wall of the alley way. The beer bottle glass shattered into a million pieces as she watched with no emotion.

Elle turned her head towards him, "Need something?" her voice was low, and menacing.

He was caught off guard at her accent, it was beautiful and it somehow fit her. But when she sang her accent went out the window.

"No, no. Hey, what's your name?" Troy asked, but then felt stupid. The bartender called her Elle, obviously that was her name.

The brunette played with a piece of her hair. It was then he noticed she had a few colorful pieces in her hair. A bright green and a purple. She looked down at her boots.

"Gabriella. Pleased to meet you, love." Again, her accent surprised him. Before he could say anything else she went back into the bar, and headed straight for the stage. Following behind her, he watched her ass as it swayed. Her walk was sexy and confident. _Who the hell was this woman?_ He wondered.

His feet carried him to the bar and he began to question the bar tender.

"Who is that?" He asked looking back toward the stage where the brunette stood off to the side with a technician whispering into his ear, she looked pissed.

"Oh, Ell? This is her home town; this is where she first performed in front of a crowd. You don't know about her? Ella Rocks L.A.? Ella guest stars on American Idol? Ella stomps out contestants?"

Troy looked at him for a minute, "What the hell are you naming off? I'm serious; I don't know her, that's obviously why I was asking." He huffed.

The bartender began to laugh, "Cool it there, sparky. "

When he began to calm a bit her thought back to American Idol, his little sister hadn't let him get away with not watching the show, and then he remembered. Season Eight, she had flaming red hair then, she had worn unique dresses every day of the show. He smiled a bit; she was the one who was pickier then Simon. Judging from the harshness she had shoved toward him, nothing had changed.

Eyeing the crowd, and then looking up at her, he watched as she danced to the music. Walking toward the edge of the stage, Gabriella then finished the last of the lyrics on a high note, literally. She began to stomp both of her feet, when another song came on. She began to clap, the crowd followed in suit. One of the stage men brought out a stool, and bottled water. He watched as she yanked the water away and drained the bottle. She sat on the stool, and smiled shyly. She lowered her head as she started off the soft song.

_It's not surprising it could end like this,_

_Your eyes are open even when you kiss_

_You're so distant, so cold so resistant._

_You see the world in only gray and black,_

_Now how can anyone live like that without screaming?_

_Without dyin' for dreaming,_

_And you stare out the window at the passing cars,_

_And you look at the sky, _

_Thank your unlucky stars _

_no your never quite happy right where you are,_

_So you keep on inventing shadows _

_Where there are none, no there are none._

Her voice was quieter, and you could hear her accent a little bit, she seemed serious the whole song, but had smiled every once and awhile. Finally looking away, Troy handed the bartender a tip, grabbed his coat, and left.

_I __**KNOW. I've been gone for a while, I have a job. Ewe. Hahaha, What do you think?**_

_**Review, and chapter one will be up, BTW, I will be posting the next chapter for BOTH of my other stories SOOOOON. **_


	2. Sweet, Pure love

_I had this chapter mostly typed but since I have siblings who like my laptop more than theirs because it's faster, they just had to delete it. So I learned my lesson- my password will certainly be changed! I'm sorry for the wait. Xox- K._

**Combat Boots © Live Life –x**

Gabriella flung the door open to her suite, tired and worn. Seeing Troy Bolton certainly made her lose focus during the show, she chose songs she knew by heart and did them without her having to think about the lyrics. Thinking was bad. Thinking lead to thoughts. Thoughts lead to thinking about him. Troy Bolton, the one who she had loved to annoy back in high school. Of course she knew who Troy Bolton was; she recognized him right when he asked for her name.

She remembered the first time they met, she was a junior while he was a senior, she had just moved from Norfolk, Virginia to the little town she was in now; Corrales. The town was so small she had to drive twenty-five minutes to Albuquerque every morning, meaning a shitload of Coffee and energy drinks in order to wake her up; making her insanely loud, and most likely annoying. She had been trying to park parallel, something that had always been hard for her, she had bent down to grab her cellphone she had dropped and ended up driving into the back of his truck. She quickly put the car in reverse and parked, jumped out to checking her car.

"Are you fucking blind!" The blue eyed boy asked, his eyes turning a murderous dark blue.

She looked at him, and smirked, "Nope, but hey think of that as a reminder of me." She winked, walking toward the front door of the school.

After junior year he moved away, going to College and she stayed behind. She went to singing lessons, and made a year contract with a record company. She had moved to Liverpool, England, away from family and friends. She had made a living there, singing, recording, and writing music, and would fly to L.A. whenever needed. After flying back and forth, she finally purchased a little condo in L.A.

Gabriella began to giggle at the memory as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped and hopped into the shower. The steaming water felt good against her tense muscles, after sitting for a few minutes she began to wash herself. Once she was out of the shower she dried off and walked back into the bedroom.

"Fuck it." She muttered, dropping the towel and burrowed her way into the blankets on the bed.

.::.

"Oh! Ms. Montez!"

Gabriella began to stretch, bringing the blanket with her. "Good morning, Mary." She murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes looked toward the other side of the bed, sighing sadly she got up. Mary's looks of sympathy made her cringe, she didn't need it. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she got up, letting the cool air hit her hot skin, and she grabbed her plush robe, rapping herself into it. Gabriella glanced at clock and then at Mary, "its six a.m. why am I even up?"

Mary pulled out a sheet from her purse, "Well we have meetings with the board of the stadium your concert is being held, dealing with lighting, props, choreographers, costumes, and hair and make-up situations. Of course, you'll have your regular dancers, regular staff and such; we just need their stage manager, and some of their lights."

Gabriella nodded, and nibbled on a granola bar she had found in the pocket of her robe, "Kay, whatever has to be done, and I love this hotel! I mean c'mon! This thing is delicious!" She said whipping around the chocolate chipped bar.

Mary smiled at her behavior, "I'm glad you like it here. So I was thinkin-"

"Don't say move back home! I'm staying in Liverpool! No thoughts about it."

Her longtime friend, and second mother, nodded her head sadly, "Alright, dear."

.::.

Her breathe came in little pants, as she swirled her hips, shook her rear, and finally dropped toward the floor.

She looked up and smiled as she tried to catch her breath, "I love you guys." She giggled from the floor, looking up at her dancers as they got up to grab their water bottles, Anne, the youngest, and sweetest dancer on her little squad grabbed a water for her and flopped on the floor beside her, handing over the cold beverage. Gabriella nodded her head thankful, and took a long swig. She looked toward Mary, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay guys! Four minutes and then back to practice" The choreographer yelled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, his attitude made her want to shove words down his throat.

.::.

The lady who was doing my hair awed at how thick, and healthy my hair was for being colored so many times. I didn't do much to keep it healthy; I just showered every day, doesn't any normal human-being? The make-up artist smiled at me, the little dimple on her left cheek deepening as I told her I adored dimples, she smile widened, and she shyly said a small 'thank you, Ella'. It's like these people expected me to be harsh toward them, I wonder why. I sat completely still as Kierra, the make-up artist, added thick black eyeliner, and slowly applied the thick false lashes to my eye lids. I smiled into the mirror; to anybody who saw her, would think she was going to a tea party, and not about to perform in her own concert. That was the idea. Her dress showed off every curve, and asset she owned. I smiled at Kierra who looked damn proud of her work.

"There you go, Ella." She said crossing her arms, smirking in triumph.

"Miss?" I looked up at my hair stylist, she looked back down at me with an annoyed expression covering her face, and she quickly placed a fake smile over the soiled look she had been giving me before replying.

"Sarah, my name's Sarah. May I help you, Ella?"

I looked back toward the mirror, perfect. I looked perfect.

"Never mind." I whispered, as I continued to look at my reflection.

"Thank you, pets." I smiled at both women, and walked toward the stage.

I smiled at Tom, my music technician, and leaned forward a bit, as he applied the piece in my ear and the mic that clung onto my dress that was hidden.

I nodded my thanks to him, and settled myself at the piano, smiling at the band players. I could hear my fans chant my name, to me it was a song all on its own, beautiful and bright, I giggled excitedly.

I looked at the stage manage and nodded. 'I'm ready.' I mouthed.

The curtain began to rise, and the chants that carried my name became louder. I smiled at them, at the girls screaming for me to look at them, the guys making hearts out of their hands, and the parents who could barely keep their children from bouncing out of the arena in excitement.

I played the first keys on the piano, and everything became silent. The band began to go with the melody, and then the concert was off.

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, Free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away, I will suffer tonight_

_.::._

**TPOV**

Her voice was strong, and beautiful. Her hair was up and was slowly tumbling down in curls, her lips bright red, and her make-up menacing. She sang into the microphone, her eyes closed tight. I knew she was singing here tonight, of course I would, I owned the arena. I just didn't know it was the same women I had met just a few nights ago in that small bar, back in my home town.

Her accent still mesmerized me, you could hear it clearly as she sang, getting deeper into the song.

_I found a man I can't trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you, I am bound to you._

Her voice, I just couldn't get over her voice. Beautiful, just beautiful. I looked around at the people in my arena, some with tears in their eyes, some singing back to her as she got up from the piano, letting another person take over for her. She walked slowly into the middle of the stage and sang into the mic.

_So much, so young_

_I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong, and I am sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath we're just one beating heart_

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart._

Her dress looked like a second skin on her, showing off every curve, her long gorgeous legs, her breasts, and ass. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her, she was enticing. The lace on the dress covered her chest, and the black silk then began, trailing until it reached a few inches just below her rear. Her heels were tall, black, and covered in black spikes. There's the spunk I knew she wouldn't leave home. I smiled as she began to belt out holding her abdomen, singing.

_I found a man I can't trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I am bound in chains?_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you, I am bound to you._

.::.

I walked down the little island going into the crowd, staying in the middle, away from prying hands. I looked down at the people who adored me, and almost cried. This is what I love to do, and didn't think it would ever happen. I looked back into the crowd in front of me, looking left to right at all of my fans.

_Suddenly the moments here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all?_

_Come this far just to fall, fall_

I brushed the small curl out of my eyes, and looked around once more before closing them tight again, singing the last part of the song, my head tilted back.

_Oh, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I am bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am_

_Oooh, I am_

_I am bound to you._

_.::._

**TPOV**

I watched as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she waved at her fans, she slowly bent down to talk to a fan or two, signing arms, cheeks, foreheads, and papers. When she finally stood tall she had a teddy bear tucked under one arm, and a bouquet of roses, and other flowers of sorts. She waved and walked back stage.

I listened as another song began to play.

This girl is amazing.


End file.
